


章远的还债直播

by woyouyitou



Category: SM - Fandom, 章远 - Fandom, 肉便器
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyouyitou/pseuds/woyouyitou





	章远的还债直播

这是章远第一次直播，或者说，被直播。  
借的贷款利滚利滚利，终于到了不卖肉就偿还不了的地步。  
直播的地点在城中村的一个出租屋里，章远到那里的时候，已经被一双小穴里的中型粉红色的按摩棒搅得腿软了，咕叽咕叽的水声在红肉纠缠着棒体的时候被发出来，按摩棒振动的频率不高，只是细细地磨着内壁，慢悠悠地撩拨着，但章远平时自慰没有玩穴的习惯，这种痒意一次次累积，已经让他的内裤的棉质布料被淫水淋湿了。  
出租屋里两个板寸壮汉都是吊儿郎当不正经的样子，见到章远就用黏腻腻的目光舔舐他的皮肉，像刚才公交车上隔着天蓝棉校裤揉他屁股的色老头的手爪子。  
“小朋友来啦？”男人的手揪着他的薄薄的肩膀，验货似的捏了捏，他很满意这次的男学生，鲜鲜嫩嫩，之前看照片还有个逼。男人把手机里的直播打开，章远瞄了一眼，看见“17岁”“3p”“双性”几个字，还有花花绿绿的一堆动画，是狼友已经开始打赏了。  
“叫你插的棒子插进逼里了吗？”  
“插了。”章远很不习惯这样和别人讨论自己的隐私部位，别过了头。  
观众在耳机里听见男人让那个叫“章远”的高中生跪趴在屏幕前，脱了裤子用屁股对着屏幕，但是白棉袜子还是套在脚上，系着纯黑的丁字裤的腰线条清窄，臀瓣却像裸露的莹白荔枝果肉一样又圆又翘。屏幕前的人看到章远把嵌在臀缝里的细带用食指勾开，另一只手抓住后穴里按摩棒粉粉的握柄，一点点往外拉扯。  
看起来是个雏儿，压根不会放松，明明只是中等型号的按摩棒，扯出来的时候他还是呼哧呼哧地喘着气，肛门口的红肉也在很紧张地蠕动，好像很舍不得大棒棒离开的样子。  
按摩棒只出来了三分之一，突然失控似的很剧烈地震动了起来，章远的手抓不住了，伸到胸口前支撑着自己，两根电动棒就在又窄又小的粉红肉洞里面疯狂地打起转来。  
后面的肉棒狠狠地碾磨过前列腺，刺激得肠道一阵收缩，章远慌乱地哭叫，想用力把它挤出去，却通过肉壁的蠕动把大棒子含得更进去了。按摩棒的凸起对着两边的花心一刻不停地戳着，前后两个屄都又酸又痛，但是却有酥酥麻麻的电流从那一点沿小腹传遍全身。前面的按摩棒还有专门刺激阴蒂的装置，赤红的花蕊膨胀起来，阴道里的骚水直流，从被堵住的洞口的缝隙流出来，包裹在手柄上，亮晶晶的一层。  
“不要，快让它停下来。”章远不敢自作主张把按摩棒拔出来，只能哭着哀求男人，慌乱的话听起来却甜腻腻的，好像欲拒还迎的撒娇。  
“好难受！下面好痛…！求求你了，好不好…停下…唔……嗯………不要啊………呜呜…呜…嗯”  
男人没有理会他的哭泣，粗短的两个手指把两瓣阴唇拨开，让观众看清它的翕动，卷曲的阴毛被花液浸得油亮油亮，贴在外面的棒身上。观看直播的人可以看见章远的阴唇特写几乎占据了整个镜头，一颤一颤，很无力也很下流，粉嫩的肉花在出租屋粗糙的灯光下反射着闪闪的水光，还有一条淫水垂下来，几乎就要落在镜头上。感觉就像看着他在自己脸上自慰。  
随着按摩棒高速的转动，男人可以感觉到章远阴唇旁边的软肉开始痉挛得越发剧烈。“嗯…嗯…不行了…”章远被肏爽了，也顾不得害羞，开始闭着眼睛情迷意乱地浪叫，脚趾都蜷了起来，脊背紧绷。“好爽…啊…嗯…快操我…快…快一点…啊啊啊啊…啊呃…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…”一股黏腻的透明热流从阴道喷出来，浇了男人满手，还有几滴落在了屏幕上。前面也射了，白色的精液弄脏了旧床单。高潮的阴道和后穴爽得不断地抽搐，整个人的触觉只能感觉到两个洞传来的像电火花一样的快感。里面的按摩棒还在嗡嗡转个不停。  
“求求你了，让它停下。”章远的眼泪流了满脸，也不知道是太爽了还是太痛了了。在百来个陌生人的注视被两根电动棒肏到男穴女穴全部高潮，甚至喷水，在大家面前不要脸地淫叫。章远感觉很羞耻，但是一想到这个事下体就又会痒兮兮，热乎乎的，流出几滴淫水，一张一合地动。  
男人们让按摩棒停下了。其中一个解下自己裤链，梆硬的鸡巴弹出来，握着深色的龟头对准刚刚被肏软了的肉花里，然后一个挺身，整根没入。这根真肉棒的尺寸和触感甚至比按摩棒还要吓人，章远刚想大叫，嘴里就被塞进了另一个人的男根。  
两个人一前一后，各自挺腰动了起来，像是想把睾丸也挤进洞里。章远娇娇嫩嫩没被肉棒肏过的小屄一次次被捅开，他努力想夹紧下面让男人慢一点，但是肉道一挤一挤的，反而让里面的大鸡巴更加硬挺了。男人像个打桩机一样对着花心狠狠戳刺，章远爽得两条大腿打颤，却叫不出来，呻吟全被堵在了另一个男人腥臭的马眼前。只有透明的口水从嘴角流出来，把面前男人的阴毛都淋透了。  
两个男人一边肏着章远一边还很敬业地对着镜头谢谢观众的打赏。章远扫了一眼屏幕，看到自己潮红的脸，像一个两用充气娃娃，跪在床上，手撑在胸前，嘴和阴道都被大鸡鸡插得满满的。界面上还有一堆污言秽语：“真的是高中生吗？”“，看起来那么清纯，谁知道是不是天天在教室桌子上撅着屁股求人肏？”“同学上完老师上，老师上完保安上。”“水真他妈的多！！还会潮吹我操”“贱货，小屄狗，想用大屌把他的屄肏烂”“你是不是想每一秒都被火腿肠填得满满的？”  
看完这些话，章远的阴道大幅度地收缩了几下，手甚至不受控制地开始抚摸胸前已经翘起的殷红奶头。后面的男人的手掌打上他的肉屁股，“啪”一声留下深红的手印：“怎么？被人看着肏就那么爽？”“贱狗真是贱。天生就是挨肏的料。学校的人知道你这么骚吗？”  
两个男人都很持久，章远的穴口已经被阴毛磨得有点疼了，穴道里面也被戳得刺痛，前面更是有缺氧的感觉。但是快感却在这种意识模糊的情况下变得十分强烈，一波波地，像潮水一样从花心涌来，肉嘟嘟的花穴酸酸痛痛，但是却也酥麻得让他快要昏厥。章远被插得汁水四溅，口水混着眼泪落在床单上。他知道在无数个手机前，会有人握着自己的阴茎看着自己淫乱的样子撸动，上百个人会想像他们的鸡巴把这个初经人事的高中生插得哑着嗓子哭喊求饶的样子。  
终于两个男人把浓精射进了他的身体。章远高潮的时候发不出成调的声音，无声地张着红艳的嘴唇，双眼空洞地看着床单，感受过电一样的快感从骚屄流遍全身，一股股透明的热乎乎的骚水喷出来，下面肥厚的粉红红肉唇一颤一颤，两瓣之间还挂着一条混着精液的银水丝，摇摇欲坠。  
男人坐着喘了几口气，就让章远念打赏前几名的土豪名单。“大鸡鸡真…好吃、操到狗狗失禁、章远的洞会喷水……”章远念荤话念得很难堪，声音也不大，念几个字就会吞一下口水，明明刚刚在这群人的围观下发情，现在却一副清纯羞涩的模样。  
等念完名单了，章远湿漉漉的眼睛看向男人，期待着自己今天的任务可以结束了。对方却拿来两瓶矿泉水，让他喝完。章远没有好的预感但还是照做了，把两瓶水全都灌进了嘴里，小腹马上圆圆地鼓起来了一小块。  
男人不知道从哪里拿出一根圆头细棒，章远看到它就明白了八分，膝行着想爬下床，但他大腿还在打颤，马上被男人捞着细腰扯回来了。“什么都可以，能不能别用这个…？”他乞求道，手指都是颤的。“你就是个挨肏的，没你讨价还价的地。”章远还想挣扎就被赏了两个耳光，他被打得耳朵嗡嗡，最后还是屈服了，大张着两条腿，看着男人把细棒推进了自己窄小的尿道。章远又被命令翘着屁股趴下去，感觉到男人用油性笔在他臀部写了什么东西，然后就被塞了口球，带上眼罩，手也被拷住了。他还没有反应过来，就被男人拖到了门外，让他屁股高高撅着，分开两腿跪在楼梯旁边铺着的一块旧毯子上。  
“好好伺候楼里的人吧，男人都喜欢你流水的小屄。”男人警告似的拍了拍章远的屁股“认真表现。不然刚才的直播就全都不算了。”章远很屈辱地点了点头，听见男人们关了门，进屋了。楼道里暗黄的灯被打开，直播的手机放在一个隐秘的角落拍摄着跪在楼梯间的章远，他的屁股上用黑色记号笔歪斜地写着“请操我”，还画了两根鸡巴分别对着一那双洞。  
这一带的治安很差，敢在深夜才回城中村的女性几乎是没有的。  
第一个使用者是一名40来岁的建筑工人，有着青筋虬结的沾着灰土的大手和汗津津的肌肉，在工地半年见不到未绝经的女人。见到暖光下跪着的少年裸露的奶白肉体，他深紫色老二登时涨硬了，在短裤里挤得生疼。观察了一圈周围，他几乎没有什么犹豫的就把裤带松开了，随便撸了几把就用黑黑的老二捅开了章远腻滑的阴道。  
章远水红的软肉很顺从地把阴茎包裹住了，轻轻柔柔地和着汁水吞吐。“这逼真他妈的紧。”章远感觉到有指甲已经开裂的手指，在摩挲着他奶头最敏感的顶端，把它们搓成了硬硬的挺翘的小樱桃。可能是太久没有碰过女人了，背后工人每一下都撞得够狠又快，章远感觉自己泥泞的花穴口都要被撞烂了，刺痛的触感从下体传来，眼泪水流进脸颊和水泥地面的缝隙间，带着口球的嘴发不出成字的语音，只能从饱满的充血般艳红的唇瓣间流溢出嘤嘤嗯嗯的轻哼，好像一只被操到窒息的小奶猫。膀胱涨涨的，是刚刚喝下去的两瓶矿泉水，被挤压在地上好像一只鼓囊囊的水球，压迫着前面花蕊越发敏感的神经，快感在尿意中显得更清晰了。  
背后的男人操了有20分钟，终于射了。章远的两瓣花唇糊满了精液和淫水的混合物，这些腥臭的液体一直从屁股流到他的膝弯，侧腰臀瓣上是深红浅紫的印痕。前面的男性生殖器官硬得要炸了，却被金属小圆棒堵住了精眼。  
之后又被五六个人操了肛门和阴道。章远已经快分不清痛和爽了，还没有从不应期里缓过来就又会有一根硬挺的鸡巴直直地捅开小洞，阴道的肌肉痉挛得快要抽筋了，地面被他流的口水肠液花汁浸成了深色。他潮湿的肉穴几乎在近两个小时的时间里里一直都含着某个陌生男人青筋鼓起的生殖器，一根或两根。乳头和下体以外的所有神经末梢都好像迟钝了，前列腺和花心传来的窒息般的极乐触感在咕唧咕唧的声音里变得无比清晰，吊着他的意识，让他不至于在马眼和膀胱的酸胀中昏死过去。最后一个纹了花臂戴了玉佩的壮汉对着他的屁股尿了一泡，灌满了章远的肠道，他的肚子隆起来，像个尿罐。  
两个男人给他插了肛塞之后把他拖进了屋，就这这个淫态给他拍了好多照片。他们让章远用陶醉的神情揉自己红肿破皮的乳头，或者是趴着用手指扒开肉缝给摄像机看，还让他膝盖打开跪着，往肉穴里面塞了一卷十块钱旧纸币。章远的白肚子圆滚滚的，看起来就像一个小孕妇。他们录了一个小视频，章远用棒棒糖插进自己的淫洞，搅一搅，蘸满自己的水然后吃掉。  
直播的最后，一个男人像给小孩把尿一样抱着章远，面前就对着一个脸盆和直播的手机，另一个从身后把他马眼里的小圆棒被拔出来了。章远尖叫着射了出来，其实已经没有多少精液了，他就在一群观众面前岔着腿尿了1分钟，好多都尿到了地板上。  
直播里打赏的数目飞快增加，大家嗷嗷叫着想上他，还有的说下次要来这里，享受刚才路人的待遇。  
两个男人最后看了一下直播的收益，其实已经超出了章远借贷数额的几倍。不过他们还是告诉章远要再来五次才能还清所有的债。


End file.
